CAKE, CANDY, COFFEE, and CHAOS?
by The Flame in All of Us
Summary: sequel to CAKE!We left off with Gil n Will oweing Halt alot n they jus ran off so Halt's gonna get revenge sweet revenge...or is he? read to find out! Please R and R!
1. Around the world

**Drakon Slayer: sorry I haven't been updating in...forever...but I back! And this is the sequel to CAKE!**

**Will: obviously**

**Drakon Slayer: whatever...Thanks to all the awesomely awesome people who've reviewed on CAKE! I appreciate it! Ok the lines are when a different place thingy...ex: line and Will and Gilan are under the line= narrator or whatever goes to wherever they are ok? I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, the places that are in this chapter, animals, or even the children...Please R and R! ENJOY!**

Halt was utterly exhausted, but he knew what he had to do. He shouted after his former and current apprentices, "Run while you still can! But I'm gonna get you!" But, Gilan and Will's only reply was an urging to their horses onto greater speed...

****

Gilan and Will's perspective of this...umm...this scene if you can call it that, was a whole different world compared to Halt's. Their perspective on this was a life or death situation, whilst Halt's was a simple game. And whoever won, which Halt thought and was overly confident, was himself (Halt's still brainwashed from the hyperweed). Therefore, when he won he'll get to torture the other two. So Halt let Gilan and Will a three-day head start.

* * *

**Gilan and Will**

"DO you even think that Halt's coming after us?," asked the curious Apprentice Ranger.

"Yes," Gilan replied and looked anxiously behind them." He's most likely giving us a head start."

"A head start, but why?"

"Overconfidence most likely," Gilan said with a sigh.

"But why would Halt of all people, would be overconfident?"

"He ate alot of hyperweed, Will."

"Didn't we do that too?"

"Not as cugh as Halt did."

"O- Gil..."

"Yeah?"

"Is that Halt?," Will pointed behind them.

"Aw crap!" And with that, both Will and Gilan urged their horses to even greater speed.

* * *

**Halt**

Tracking down Gilan and Will wasn't as hard as Halt had thought. Even after a three-day head start, Halt had caught up to Gilan and Will. But it still was quite difficult, considering they were in Egypt riding camels...

****

Next, they were in Austrailia riding kangaroos. Riding kangaroos was very difficult, they kept on trying to punch and kick the crap out of their riders. Which turned out really bad...But luckily, the Ranger's arrived in India (sooner than they thought they would).

In India, they rode elephants. Will however, had trouble with it...HUGE troubles or small if you think of it...For some unknown reason the elephants thought/found Will as a...as a...peanut...It took Gilan all of his strength and knowledge to keep Will from being eaten.

When the Araulen Rangers were in China, a chinese dude got pretty pissed off at them...

"Sha3 gua1, bai3 chi1 ren!" yelled the chinese dude.

"Umm...ugh...sorry for whatever we did...and Happy Chinese New Year!" Gilan said uncertainly. He took Will by the arm and rented a tour bus.

Halt had even more trouble. For he had short temper...and needs anger managment...shhh...To make a long story short, Halt practically killed all of the drivers driving his rented tour bus (he ran outta cash), cause they were going 'too slow'. But then, Halt finally got tired of killing chinese dudes. He estimated that Will and Gilan were heading back towards Araulen. So, Halt took Abelard back magically and went ahead of his prey.

* * *

**Gilan and Will**

"Is he still after us?" Gilan smiled at Will's question,"He was, but our first trick worked!" Gilan said proudly.

Gilan and Will had changed course almost immediantly after they left China. Instead of going on to Araulen, they waited for Halt to go on ahead, so now Gil and Will (hey that rhyms!) were going more slowly and more carefully unlike before, when they rode as fast as they could, leaving their tracks clear.

* * *

**Halt**

"Dang it! I fell for the blasted, oldest trick in the book!" Halt yelled at no one in particular. And that scared all the children that were playing in the forest. They stared at him as if he was insane. Which Halt was...for the moment...

"What are you looking at?!," growled Halt, taking out his bow and arrow. The children ran away at the sight of it. Which could have been fatal, _if _Halt had his sanity back.

"I'm going to get them this time," he growled. Halt has lost all control of his emotions so good thing there was no one in the vicinity or they'd be dead in a flash. As you could probably tell he's going wakooo and is talking (yelling/growling) to himself. "It's time," he said to himself. His other self totally dissagreed. "No, it's not"

"Yes, it is"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!!"

"Yes!!!"

"NO!!!"

"YES!!! Times the last number, Jacky Chans, Jet Lee, Bruce Lee, and all ninjas"

"Ok, you-I win." Halt said confusingly. "I agree, it's time to set the trap..."

DUH DUHHH DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!LOLZ

**Drakon Slayer: so what did you think? I hope it wasn't that confusing...Thanks to Nelg Ghosty for giving me this wonderful idea! Here's the six-pack soda I owe you!XD Please Reivew!!**


	2. The trap

**Drakon Slayer: thankies to all of you who have reviewed! Here's a piece of candy! *hands out candies* Umm...this chapter may contain some OOCness cause...well IDK...Anyway, I don't own Starbucks, Ranger's Apprentice, King Duncan's secret room, but well yeah I think that's it! Oh yea the bold italic means that it's from one of the books so spoilers or not...I don't know...Eh just please R and R! ENJOY!!!!!**

"Order, ORDER! Where is my precious?!" the king screeched.

"Your majesty, I've told you already! I don't know where it is," said the terrified servant. She had never seen King Duncan in this rage before.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The servant opened her mouth to answer, but the king went on,"It's in my secret room! Which is, in the kitchen, behind the stove,into the secret closet, you would have to dig through the many cloaks and such there to get to the back, open the hidden door, climb the laddder in the secret compartment, open the attic to the secret basement (weird), ride the rollar coaster down into a death tunnel-" King Duncan paused only to catch a gigantic breath and then continued once more. "enter the room of death, dodge the crashing, falling swords and such, meet Death, escape from his 'Death Finger', find the key word to unlock a lock, before Death causes your death and if you have survived, you unlock the lock, open the door, scream/sing an A note, run under the lake, if you screamed a correct A note the lake won't drop down and kill you, next you have to open a 'Will sized' door, enter, sing your ABC's correctly, then count to one million, a magic light should flash on and if you did everything right, if not Death will appear out of nowhere and kill you, follow the magic light, open a musk-rat sized door, do the Wushi Finger hold, and there it is my secret room carring my preciousness!" King Duncan finally finished. He was sweating and panting hard from the explanation.

"What I meant was your candy isn't in your secret room, none of it!" the servant pointed out.

"WHAT?!" This caused the poor servant to crunch down into a tiny, terrified midjet. "There were _three_ lifetime supplies of my precious in there!" King Duncan yelled.

"I know, I think it was stolen," sqeaked the servant.

"STOLEN?! By who? And who would steal from the king? How did the thief get to my secret room anyway?" the King demanded.

"I don't know, your highness."

"Fine, then get me these specific Rangers: Will, Gilan, and Halt."

"Yes, your majesty," the servant said, before she ran for her life.

* * *

**Halt**

You see my awesome readers, Halt has brilliant memory (even in his insanity), unlike myself. Therefore, he rembered this little scene.

**_The three Rangers were delighted to find, among the platters of flat bread, sliced fruit, preserves and jars of jars, a pot of hot, rich black liquid._**

**_"Coffee!" Gilan said reverently, pouring himself a cup. There was brown sugar to sweeten it and he spooned it in, while Halt and Will helped themselves. Evanlyn shook her head at the sight of them._**

**_"If a person ever wanted to capture you three," she said, "he'd just have to bait the trap with a pot of coffee."_**

**_Will nodded. "And we'd go gladly," he agreed. Then he said to the others, "This is really good coffee."_**

Therefore, Halt had made up his mind. He had bought a huge pot of Starbuck's coffee. He planned to use it to capture both Will and Gilan with it. He set the pot carefully in front of an Oak tree. For, he had made a huge pit right in fron of the Oak tree, only given a few inches to place the pot. The next two things he did was hide and wait.

* * *

**Gilan and Will**

Gilan sniffed the air. "Smell that?" he asked the Apprentice Ranger beside him.

"Yeah," Will said dreamily.

The two Rangers followed the delicious smell. They were so into the smell, that they fell right into Halt's trap!

"Oof!" they went, tumbling down into the pit. The pit was approximately seven feet. How did Halt make it and got out of it, you ask. Well nobody knows!

"Mwahahahaha-*chokes*" came Halt's horrible evil laughter.

"Halt, you seriously have got to fix your evil laugh," Will said stupidly.

But before HAlt could reply, the King's ninjas were on them! It happened in a matter of seconds! The awesomely-awesome ninjas practically kidnapped the three Rangers and were on their way back to Castle Araulen

* * *

Minutes later, the Rangers were abruptly dropped at the foot of the king. While the Rangers complained, King Duncan watched them in shock-horror.

"Order, ORDER!!!" Now that the king finally got the Rangers' attention, he explained what needed to be done.

"I need you three to track down the thief or thieves who/whom has/have taken my precious!" Duncan announced.

"Exactly what is your precious, your majesty?" Gilan asked politely.

"My CANDIES!!! Now go track down the thief and get back most of my precious! AND, you can't kill yourselves on the way!" the king glared menifully at Halt.

"Yes, sir!" Will and Gilan chorused. Then they all looked expectantly at Halt.

"Yes, your majesty," Halt grumbled.

"Good, now get on your way!" The king literally kicked the Rangers out of his castle!

**Drakon Slayer: wasn't that funny? Please tell me what you think in your reviews...AND I'll let the person, 1 person who can guess or knows exactly what book and what page the bold and italic parts were...it's gonna be a surprise in the next chapter! Please Review!!! PH yeah! If you want the surprise please give your discription and name and stuff in your review too please!**


	3. Part 1: The thiefthieves

**E.I.F.E.: CONGRATS TO....*drum rolls* FANTASYNERD101!!!!!You win a...*drum rolls*...Halt's secret hyperweed infested cake! Here you go *hands over cake* and that's not all...oofies wait a minute please...Gilan, Halt, Will get your butts over here we found a winner!!**

**Gilan: oh, God no....**

**Will: uh oh....*tries to run away***

**E.I.F.E.: yup *trips Will***

**Will: *plantfaces to the ground***

**E.I.F.E.: and a 1 and a 2 and a 1,2,3!**

**Halt, Gilan, and Will: *groans but starts singing[to Fantasynerd101]* Your awesome and you knew, like fly! This a way, like fly! That a way!**

**E.I.F.E.: lolz do you likey your prize? Anyways, I don't really own anything except for the word funderblob....I'm really sorry for not updating! Blame A.I.M.S! So here's a chapter that I tried my very best to make longer! Please R and R!!!!**

The three Araulen Rangers were on the trail. It didn't take long for Halt's 'mood' to go away after the meeting with the king. Both Gilan and Will were lucky that there was a side effect to hyperweed. Before Halt could return back into the intelligent and really, REALLY murderous Halt...well the side effect was...well it wasn't really a side effect, more of a well...I DON'T KNOW...anyway it was calmness, complete calmness to be more specific. Halt acted kind of like a zombie. He'd listen to all compands and do them slowly. Which would make him somewhat more terrifying.

So anyway, the Rangers wer all bored out of their minds, well except for Halt...But for Will, lets just say he has a particular song stuck in his head...so he started singing it...or humming it...or WHATEVER!!!

"Bum, bum, de, dum, bub, bub, de, dum, dum-"

"Will! You're not doing it right!" Gilan interrupted.

"Yes, I am!" Will replied.

"No, you're not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!

"YEAH I AM!!!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!!!!!"

"Yes, I am you blubberbutt."

"No you're not you, funderblob!"

"Funderblob?" Will asked sarcastically.

"Demonata!" Gilan gasped.

"I am not a demon! How dare you, you...you-Necropolis!"

"...Necropolis? Oh yeah? Ruins of Gorlan!"

"Burning Bridge!" Gilan shot back.

"Icebound Land!"

"Battle for Skandia!"

"Sorcerer of the North!"

"Siege of Macindaw!"

"Erak's Ransom!"

"Potter Puppet Pals!!" Gilan changed the subject.

"FRED!" But right after Will said this, he actually saw Fred in an imaginary tree. "Oh, hi there!" Will waved at the imaginary tree. But before Gilan could point out that there was no imaginary tree, Abelard, Tug, and Blaze gave out a mysterious sound...

"Baaaaaeigggggggggggh," the horses chorused.

"What the heck does 'baigh' mean?" Will asked uncertainly.

"I don't know..." But right after Gilan said that, they heard voices.

"Hmm...what else do we need, Ham?" asked a girl's voice.

"Umm...nothing else apparently," Ham replied. "I mean we already have three lifetime supplies of candy."

Will nudged Gilan, indicating that he suspects that those two girls were the king's thieves.

"Eh, lets hictch the store and get loads of oranges for the poor."

"Are you sure, Anne? Wait-for the poor?" Ham asked in total disbelief. "Really?"

"Nahhh, course not! Now c'mon!" And with that the two girls scurried away.

"Did you here that, Will?"

"Yeah!" Will chuckled. "Ham. Ham is a funny name!" Will started giggling uncontrolably. Gilan sighed with exasperation.

"We should follow them." Gilan turned to Halt. "C'mon Halt, come here boy!" Gilan talked to Halt like he was his dog...weird...

So then, the Rangers followed the thieves.

* * *

It didn't take the Araulen Rangers long to find the thieves' trail once again.

They heard the girls giggling, before they saw them. The girls appeared as cloaked figures.

"Ok so what do we do with all these oranges?" Ham gestured at the packages and packages of oranges.

"Leave it for the homeless," Anne proposed.

"Your kidding, right?"

"No. We have no use to them and we should do good once in a while." And with that, they dumped the oranges onto the street. They got away just in time as a bus sped over and ran all of the oranges.

"Hope hobos like squashed oranges," Ham chuckled.

That was when the Rangers decided that they had enough. Gilan whispered something in Halt's ear and then they all raised their bows.

"FREEZE! King's Rangers. You two are under arrest!" Will took control.

"Oh, hi there!" the thieves chorused. "We've been expecting you," they said ominusly. And that just freaked the crap outta Gilan and Will! So they quickly rushed the thieves onto their horses. Once they were on their way to the castle, Gilan asked,"What do you guys mean you were expecting us? And how did you manage to steal the king's candy?"

"Oh my gosh! I just realized that they are-" all of a sudden, an alarm went off and has interrupted Will. Nobody knew where it was coming from, until they glanced at Will. By then, they all forgot about Gilan's second question.

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...this is the stalker alert. I repeat...this is the stalker alert! THIS IS THE STALKER ALERT!!!" Will said in a robotic tone.

"I didn't know you had a 'Stalker Alarm', Will." Gilan commented. Will nodded wisely for some reason...

"WE ARE NOT STALKERS!!" Anne bursted out.

"Yeah _you_ are," Ham pointed out.

"I am not!!!!" But everyone was against Anne, they all nodded their heads and said at the same exact time,"YES YOU ARE!!!"

"Noo! Ok I may as well admit I stalk ladybugs but I don't stalk people!! And _you_-" Anne pointed at Ham," do too!" But Ham was in her own dimension...

"Gotta get that...BOOM, BOOM, POW!" Ham sang accidentally. Anne glanced at her questionally.

"What?! It was stuck in my head!" Ham complained. Now, that song was stuck in Will's head...uh oh....

"This is the-Boom, boom, pow! Gotta get that-stalker alert! This is the stalker alert!" But before Will could continue, Anne made a dismissive gesture and glared daggers at Will...which made Will stop almost immediantly.

"See what you did, Ham?" Anne complained. Before Ham could protest, Will burst out giggling like some kind of invisible force was tickling him nonstop.

"LOL! Ham is a funny name!" Will started laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. His actions got Ham pretty pissed off and if you knew Ham, you wouldn't want her angry at you...She started double slapping Will! First off, she'd slap him normally and her and would come back backwards and slaps Will once again. It'd go back and forth, and back and forth, until her hand was just a whirring movement.

"See what's funny now!" she said. Anne started laughing and pointing at Will. Gilan followed Ham's hand back and forth, until he got dizzy. Halt was just sitting there...

"I'm bored!" Anne complained suddenly. "That-," she gestured at Ham slapping Will, "was so two seconds ago!" Ham stopped slapping Will. "Hi, Bored!" she greeted Anne. Anne's only reply was a roll of her eyes.

"I got an idea!" Gilan called. "See Halt over there?" he pointed at Halt. Will, Ham, and Anne nodded. "You know how he's all zombie-like and obeys any and _all _compands?" They nodded again. "Well...Halt go dig for gold!" Halt obediantly dug for gold...except the 'gold' wasn't gold...it was green...from the bacteria!

Meanwhile, while the others watched Halt with disguested looks, Anne has this part of a song stuck in her head:

_I'm not one to scatter ashes,_

_But there's somethings that'll melt the plastic_

_Try and dig down deeper if you can..._

Unfortunately, Anne accidentally sang the third part aloud...And Halt obeyed...

"EWWW!" all of them said at once.

* * *

They arrived at the kingdom's castle shortly after...well you know. The group could hear that King Duncan had already ran out of patience...

"Where are my Rangers?!" his voice ecoed throughout the castle.

"I don't know, my lord," sqeaked a servant.

"Do you know what I'll do to the thief and/or thieves?"

"Something horrible?"

"Something horrible, indeed! I'll give them a horrible, painful, slow death then I'll rip them to pieces! After that I'll hang their buttocks on my prized wall of-"

"Umm...knock-knock," Will said uncertainly.

"Why, who's there?" asked the king.

"Will, Gilan, Halt, and the thieves whom has stolen your candy-Ham and Anne."

"GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!!!!!!" The group entered relunctantly. "Now to discuss matters-" But before the king of Araulen could continue, chaos brought in...

**_To be continue..._**

**E.I.F.E.: MWAHAHA! I split this into two parts! Weird...I'm listening to E is for Extinction right now...Tell me what you think of my new name on my new poll! So did you-FantasyNerd101-like your prize? There'll be more prizes if you can guess whom the thieves were (like in real life EX. account name ect.) but you can't say Ham and Anne! Or if you could guess the songs in this chapter whatever you get right, WILL be displayed meaning you'll get a prize! YAY!!! so MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!unless you don't want a prize...**


	4. The thieves part 2: Chaos

**Sorceress of the Nightwing: hello ppls from Earth and beyond! I'm soooooo very sorry for not updating in centuries! Umm...congradulations to Oakleaf Knight for successfully answering the correct answer in the previous chappy questions...well one of them. Peoples, you could at least try! But you guys are awesome! Your reward-Oakleaf Kight- is a Horace-Mobile! It comes with your very own driver Horace! Isn't that wonderful? And if Horace becomes lazy, you could torture him! YAY! I don't own R.A. or Mr. Destiny, nor the death touch sign. Ok Please R and R! Oh wait! Warning: this chappy is umm violent in the beginning...sooo...yeah...**

"UUHHHHH AHHH UHH AHHHHHHH!" Halt did a warrior cry...sort-of-thing...that sounded similar to Tarzan's. The very next moment, he lunged at Gilan and Will.

"Eeeeeek! No not now, Halt! This is not the time for murder! I still need you, _all_ of you!" Halt paid no attention whatsoever to the king's cry. Instead, he took his longbow and held it menacingly. It looked as though he were to strike at the other two Rangers any second...

"STOP!" the king suddenly threw himself in between the helpless Rangers and the murderous Ranger. "You will listen to me at once! I order you! This is not the time to assassinate people!"

"Yes it is! Now will you _please _move out of the way?" Halt asked politely...not really...

"No! And you can not make me!"

"You wouldn't..." protested the king, but deep inside he knew Halt would.

"I would," Halt smirked slyly. Gilan and Will's face were drained of their color almost immediantly and was also filled with shock, horror, and surprise. Five guards-whom has guarded the exit-stepped forward to protect their king. But all were struck with arrows in just a second...and that left everyone worried. There were only two other guards at the door and they had to guard it, or else the thieves would get away...

"You may not see it that way," Halt said calmly,"But you may not have a choice..." Halt reached for an arrow, grabbed one, and placed it on the bow-ready for use...

"You wouldn't..." protested the king, but deep inside he knew Halt would.

"I would," Halt smirked slyly. Gilan's and Will's face were drained of their color almost immediantly and were filled with shock, horror, and surprise. Five guards-whom were guarding the exit-stepped forward to protect their king. But all were struck with arrows in just a second... and that left everyone worried. There were only two other guards at the door and they had to guard it, or else the thieves would get away...

"Guards! Stay at the door to block the exit, no matter what!" King Duncan yelled a firm order. The guards looked at eachother. What will they do? Follow orders and let their king die, or stay loyal and save-or try to-the king?

_Meanwhile..._

The two thieves were sitting in a corner. They were watching the scene so intently that their eyes wouldn't dare blink.

"What do you think the guards would do?" asked Anne.

"They'll give in for sure," Ham replied.

But no one would know if she was right or not. I mean-Mr. Destiny never gave her a chance anyway...

Just then, a rabid, wanting thieves' picture paparatzzi bombarged threw the door!

"AHHH!" the girls shrieked. Which was pretty stupid, because that led the paparatzzi straight to them. That also gave the guards a chance to protect their king, whilst the paparatzzi get the girls. The guards ran right in front of the royal king-acting like body guards (which they were in a way...). Halt's luck just ran out and so did the girls'. Not only would he have to kill three other people to in order to get to Will and Gilan, he'd have to deal with the noise. And noise _really_ irritates him.

The girls ran around the court shrieking like banshees. "Where are we going to go?" Anne yelled in order to be heard.

"There's no where to go!" Ham cried.

"What are we going to do?" Anne looked back and saw that the paparatzzi were closer to them than she feared. She started panicking (well even more than she was already).

"There's only one thing to do! Take off your cloak and throw it at 'em! It'll stall them!" Ham explained.

"NOOO! They'll see us! They'll catch a picture, and even if we could escape, everyone would be looking for us, then they'll find us, put us in jail- and I DON'T LIKE JAIL! They only feed us three times a day!" Anne whined. Ham shook her head dissaprovingly.

"How did I,-of all people- get stuck with you?"

"'Cuz I'm awesome like that!" Anne grinned. CLICK! Something just randomly clicked in Anne's head. A magical lightbulb lit up on top of her head.

"I got it!" Anne exclaimed.

"Now what? ESP?" Ham asked sarcastically.

"No. The way out!"

"Wha? How? There _is _no way out!"

"Through that glass door!" Anne pointed. And there it was, a glass door just to the right of them. It had a sign **EMERGENCY **above it.

It was like their 10th lap around the room. Cameras were snapping, arguments shot out, and...lots of noise.

"Are you insane? That door is there only for death! If there was an inferno, and the door was blocked, you'll DIE! You only go through that door if you'd rather die falling than in a fire," Ham explained.

"Oh...I DON'T CARE!" and then everything seemed to freeze at that very moment...Ham looked at her with wide eyes as Anne let out a battle cry. Anne literally ran through the glass door! Shards of glass exploded from different directions, as Anne fell from a six story room high...At that instant, everone crowded the broken door. They all looked at the broken figure below.

"Is she dead?" someone asked.

"Of course! No one could survive that fall!" Gilan answered. As on cue, a futurastic car zoomed across and ran her over. It seemed that no one wanted her alive and it wanted to be sure. But miraculously, Anne slowly got up! Everyone gasped.

"Guards! Make sure she doesn't escape!" the king immediantly got into action. "And as for you-" King Duncan turned to find that the other thief has vanished..."Guards..." he growled. The guards gulped and made the death touch sign.

_Meanwhile..._

_Yes, I got away! Stupid people; always get distracted! _Ham thought. She was on her way to Celtica when she saw Anne clumsily fighting off the king's ninjas! _What happened to the guards?_

_Meanwhile, meanwhile..._

"Ok, glad that's over!" cheered the king as some other guards pulled the corpses of the two guards away..."Ok! NINJAS!" five ninjas appeared. "I want you to capture both the thieves! Is that clear?" they nodded.

Halt coughed to the the king's attention. It worked miracles as not only the king, but everyone esle looked at him questionably. "We'll never get through this business if we keep continuing this."

"Nonsense!" the king exclaimed. "The ninjas will take care of it!" Halt shook his head wisely.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. You'll never catch _both_ of them. Therefore, we'll have to compromise." Now the king was really confused.

"If you'll only catch one of the thieves, then I promise I won't kill Gilan nor Will." King Duncan looked doubtful. "Fine! I swear on my mother's grave!" Both Gilan and Will gasped as they heard this.

"_You_ have a mommy?" The two Rangers chorused.

"Duh! My lord, do you accept our deal?"

"I accept."

"...now what?" asked Will. Curse Will's curiosity...

"Now I get to torture you." Both Gilan's and Will's face lost their color once again.

"But-buh-"

"No buts! Or your butt will say goodbye to your buts, and then you won't have either of them!" Halt replied gruffly.

"The deal..." Gilan started.

"-said I couldn't kill you two, nothing says I can not torture you," Halt stated. The two Rangers gasped and then attempted to commit suicide by following Anne's example. But unfortunatly, the paparatzzi were still there, and them-themselves were commiting suicide.

"Aww how come they get to commit suicide?" whinned Will.

"Cuz we gotta go without doing a suicidily escape!" Gilan answered. Before Will could reply, Gilan yanked Will away.

"One, two, three. Ready or not here I come!" Halt announced. And the Rangers have started the game of Hide-and-Seek...

**Sorceress of the Nightwing: dun dunn dunnnnn! I wasn't really happy with this chapter...but I'd like to know your opinion! So please review! You guys could flame but don't flame others...like you could say 'this chapter sucks' and give me some advice but I would not like it if you said that this story is terrible, can't believe that people actually like it, this story is stupid along with its reader. That offends me and possible the readers as well...So I bring back the question "Who are the thieves?" Hint-Hint hit it!**

**Hint-Hint: They are users on this site, one of them is one of my friends (here and in real life), and-**

**Sorceress of the Nightwing: OK that's enough! Please answer this question in a review. Also can you guys give me some ideas? It'll help me update quicker and you'll get prizes! So please, _please_ review!REVIEW!makes me happy :D**


	5. Torture

**The Flame in All of Us: Ok I am so so so sooooooooooo very sorry for not updating sooner! I was just soooo lazy xP which is weird...cause I'm suppose to be studying when I decided to write this chappy...you guys are lucky xD So Rowanna Renee won the question thingy about who were the thieves! Hooray for you! *fireworks* *fangirls screaming* *awesome music playing* So Nelg Ghosty was Ham and I was Anne-wow no one guessed about me! Ok so Rowanna Renee, you've won...*drum rolls*... Will's secret cupcakes! Shhhhhh! Don't tell him I stole it!**

**Will: Wait what? What about me? I heard my name.**

**The Flame in All of Us: Nothin! Umm...I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, Peter Pan, Shusako the awesome ninja, the other ninjas, Pixie Dust, Merlin, and anything else that I forgot! Please R and R!**

Well, unfortunatly for Gilan and Will, they fell for the coffee-pot-and-a-hole plan once again. Yes, yes you can all say it now. Either Halt is a genius, or Gilan and Will have gone stupid. I'd say both. At least Halt's happy, right?

"See! I knew we shouldn't have gone after the pot of coffee!" blamed Gilan.

"But it was my coffee break!" whined Will. "And besides, you didn't have to come with me."

"Y'know you should be greatful that I didn't let you feel Halt's wrath alone."

"You're a good friend," Will mumbled. Their voices bounced off of the walls in the hole that they were in. Therefore, Halt could hear everything perfectly from above.

Chuckling, Halt called down to them. "Ya likey da hole? Ain't it comfy?" Obviously it wasn't comfy at all, for Will and Gilan were squished down there.

"Halt for the upteenth time, you are NOT a gangster," Gilan stated.

"To my calculations, that is the first time you've said I wasn't a gangster."

"Psssh, whatever."

"Wait, so what are you gonna do to us?" asked Will. "If you're going to kill us, please make it quick and painless, please!"

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you...well not yet..." Will's and Gilan's fangirls jumped with joy.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere, "Sup guys," a random yet very familiar voice said. The Rangers turned around to see who it was.

Gilan sighed. "Seriously? Why don't you just take off your cloak?" asked Gilan.

"Cause my idenity's a secret," the cloaked figure said.

"We know your name is Anne, Anne," Will said in a "Duh" voice.

"Well I just don't want people putting up wanted posters of me, is all."

"So what are you doing here?" Halt asked.

"Wait a minute! Weren't the ninjas after you," Gilan asked.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah. But I...I...urrr...stalled them."

"Uh huh," the Rangers said incredulously.

_Meanwhile...kinda..._

The ninjas were hot on Anne's trail. There she was...just a couple more steps...AHHHHHG! Magically, Anne dissapeared by pixie dust.

"What the fudgesticles just happened?" asked a ninja.

"I don't know nor do I know how she managed it. She didn't have faith did she?" the other ninjas gave him a confused look. "You need faith and pixie dust, duh! Don't you watch 'Peter Pan'?"

"I thought that was only for flying." The 3rd ninja said. The first ninja nodded in agreement (The King sent 3 ninjas).

"Ya never know, y'know," Shusako-the-second-ninja said. "Cool! The authoress gave me a name!" I nodd.

"Whatever. Scan the area for clues to where the fugitive has gone," the first ninja ordered. Soon after, they found a note attached to some kind of container.

_Dear Ninja 1, Shusako, and Ninja 3,_

_Shusako was right, I did use pixie dust to do my little trick. "How?" you ask, well my answer would be MAGIC. Merlin taught me, IN YO FACE SUCKA! Not you, Shusako-you're awesome. To Ninja 1, I am not a freakin' fugitive! I stole oranges and gave it to the hobos! I'm like the female version of Robin Hook. The King shold be greatful! Hummph! Anyways, back to the point. I'm offering you an offer and I hope you accept it, cause if you don't well I'm doomed. So if you let me have a 3 hour head start, I'll give each of you 1 of Halt's hyperweed-infested cake. Remember, **MAKE IT LAST!**_

_Sincerely, The-Awesomely-Awesome-Anne_

The Awesomely-Awesome-Anne wasn't lying, the ninjas saw. For in the large container were 3 heavenly delicious cake.

"I take her offer," Shusako immediantly said.

"Aye," the other two ninjas agreed. The ninjas happily started devouring the cakes.

_Meanwhile, again..._

"You still haven't answered my question," Halt said impatiently.

"Oh! I've come to watch you torture Gilan and Will," Anne smirked. Halt smirked back.

"You evil, little meany!," Gilan exclaimed.

"Hey, at least I'm not as little as Will!" Will started crying.

"At least, I'm not a meany!" After a few moments of silence...well of Will's crying, everyone turned toward Halt. Looking at him patiently.

Halt, getting awkward by the unblinking stares asked, "What?"

"So how _are _you going to torture them?"

"Ohhhhh I already am."

"How?"

"All they'll eat for three days are leaves and they'll have to drink water is all."

"Only that?" Gilan exclaimed.

"Yup."

"Well, that sounds easy enough," Will said. Gilan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this isn't so bad after all," GIlan grinned cheekily.

Suddenly, realization dawned upon Anne. "Ohhhhhh! You're a genius, Halt!"

"Finally! Wow, you're slow." Will and Gilan, hearing this got confused.

"Wait, what now?" they said simutanously. Anne smirked.

"Lets have a toast to your victory, Halt." She poured coffee from the coffee-pot into two cups.

"Cheers?"

"Cheers." They drank their coffee very,very slowly right in front of the younger Rangers.

"AWWW! Can I have some? C'mon, it's my coffee break! Pwease? Pweety, pwease with a cherry on top?" Will asked whilst making the puppy dog face. Awwwww!

"Nope," Halt said simply.

"Awwww! This is complete and utter crulety! It's not fair!" Gilan complained.

"Grrr! It's your fault, Gilan! You just had to say it would be easy! See, see? **ITS TORTURE!**"

"I didn't say it'd be easy! You did! I just agreed!"

Right then and there, the two Rangers lost their manity. Yes, you saw right I said manity-not manliness xP So anyways, the two Rangers started crying uncontrollably. But as if on cue, a small, fluffy, white dog jumped into the hole out of nowhere. And guess where it landed?

"OWWWWW! IT'S ON MY HEAD! GET IT OFF! AHHHHHH!" Will screamed. And boy, was he right. Doggy-the dog obviously- was sitting right on top of Will's head. A second later, everyone bursted into fits of laughter.

"Will...HAHA...didya...HAHA...grow...HEHE...a white afro?" Gilan asked, tears of sadness were quickly replaced by those of joy. By now, everyone was crying from laughing too hard.

"GRRR! It's not funny! It won't come off! GET OFFF!" Will face was as red as a tomatoe, from embarrassment and anger. He tugged and tugged at the dog but it wouln't budge! Hehe, someone get Tug to help!

"HEHE...ok that's enough...HEHE...Doggy get off of Will," Anne ordered. Doggy obediantly obeyed.

"That beast is yours?" Will asked.

"Yup. Saved it from being eaten by the hobos."

"Ok..." Doggy starts licking Will randomly. Anne-for some unknown reason-made the death touch sign.

"Why'd you do that," Gilan asked, noticing what Anne did.

"Doggy's killing Will."

"What are you talking about? She's kissing me." Anne shook her head slowly.

"Noooo. She's killing you."

"But, she's licking me though."

"Exactly." Anne recieved confused looks from everyone and sighed.

"Whatever. Umm...I gotta go now...so see ya later!" With that she and Doggy dissapeared in pixie dust.

"She's weird..." Will said and the others agreed as well.

"Plus "Doggy" is a pathetic name," Gilan pointed out.

"Eh, back to torturing!" Halt reached inside his cloak, feeling for his large container of hyperweed cakes, but found none. "Where the fudge did my cakes go?" Halt asked angrily.

"No wonder she left..." Will reasoned. But before Halt could react, Crowley marched right over to them. He was red as a very angry tomatoe and is as angry as a bull...

"Halt, Gilan, Will..." he said in a dangerously low voice...

**The Flame in All of Us: Ha ha! Cliffy...ish...Gah I hate cliffies, don't you? And I'm sorry again for not updating sooner! I can't keep my promises :( I would've updated yesterday, but the internet got disconnect somehow. So please, please Review! And tell me what you think about this chapter cause I didn't really like it...Review!**


End file.
